C'était la fin
by Adelys
Summary: La veille du début des Hunger Games, Katniss pense à ce qui va se passer le lendemain, et surtout, aux deux hommes de sa vie.


**C'était la fin...**

Un inspiration soudaine m'a conduite à écrire ce court OS qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Je me suis inspiré de la chanson Don't Speak traduite en français de No Doubt.

Bonne lecture !

 _Toi et moi,_ _  
_ _Nous avions l'habitude d'être ensemble_ _  
_ _Tous les jours ensemble toujours_ _  
_ _J'ai vraiment l'impression_ _  
_ _Que je pers mon meilleur ami_ _  
_ _Je ne peux pas croire_ _  
_ _Que cela puisse être la fin_

 **Demain commenceront enfin les Hunger Games. Demain sera peut-être mon dernier jour sur terre... Je sais que je devrais être forte, mais j'ai peur. Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, j'ai peur de ne jamais revoir Gale. Lui qui m'avait confié tous ses secrets, toutes ses peurs et envies... Que ferait-il sans moi ? Comment nourrirait-il sa famille et la mienne si je disparaissais ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Pourtant, il y avait très peu de chance que je gagne les jeux. J'étais peut-être maligne et bonne avec un arc, mais ça n'assurerait pas ma victoire. J'avais plus de chance de mourir que de survivre. Et tout le district douze allait voir ma mort en direct sur ces maudits écran. Comment réagira Gale ? Que pensera t-il ? Pleurera t-il ma disparition ?**

 _Nos souvenirs_ _  
_ _Peuvent être chaleureux_ _  
_ _Mais certains d'entre eux_ _  
_ _Sont effrayants_ _  
_ _Alors que nous mourrons ensemble toi et moi_ _  
_ _Avec ma tête dans les mains_ _  
_ _Je m'assois et pleure_

 **Peeta. Lui et moi, nous partageons le même destin, le même combat. Lui et moi étions semblables, et pourtant, rivales. Dans l'arène, il n'y aura qu'un survivant. J'aurais peut-être à le tuer, ou peut-être que ce sera l'inverse. Nous n'avons pas de très bon souvenirs ensembles, et ça risquait d'être pire, mais jamais je ne pourrais me résoudre à le tuer. Jamais. Malgré tout, je l'appréciais ce fils de boulanger. Je ne voulais pas le voir mourir. Je voulais penser qu'il avait des chances de survivre, et que si je venais à mourir, qu'il gagne pour notre district, mais face à ceux du district un et deux, nous avions peu de chances. Ils étaient entraînés pour tuer, ce que nous n'étions pas. Mon cœur se serra en repensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit, qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, et qu'il préférait que ce soit moi qui survive plutôt que lui parce que j'avais une famille qui avait besoin de moi. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sacrifie pour moi. Peeta méritait de vivre autant que moi. Il méritait la vie qu'il pourrait vivre, la femme qu'il pourrait épouser, les enfants qu'il pourrait avoir. Pourtant, il préférait me protéger. Je ne le comprenais pas... Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait vraiment une inclinaison pour moi comme il l'avait dit sur le plateau TV ? Je ne pouvais le concevoir. L'amour n'avait pas sa place dans une arène où l'on devrait s'entre-tuer.**

 _Tout est fini_ _  
_ _Je dois arrêter de prétendre que nous sommes..._ _  
_ _Toi et moi je peux nous voir mourir... n'est-ce pas?_

 **Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour épargner Peeta. Je le protégerais même si je le pouvais. Il était malin, c'est vrai, mais seul face à bon nombre de personnes déterminés à le tuer, cela ne suffirait pas. Il avait besoin de moi. Nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre. Si nous voulions survivre un temps, il fallait être uni.**

 _Ne parle pas_ _  
_ _Je sais ce que tu es en train de dire_ _  
_ _Alors s'il te plaît arrête de t'expliquer_ _  
_ _Ne dis rien car ça fait mal_ _  
_ _Ne parle pas_ _  
_ _Je sais ce que tu penses_ _  
_ _Je n'ai pas besoin de tes raisons_ _  
_ _Ne dis rien car ça fait mal_

 **Je ne pouvais pas parler à Peeta sans penser à ce que nous allons vivre. A la mort que l'on pourrait avoir. Penser à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir, penser en poussant son dernier souffle me donnait envie de pleurer. Penser à ce que ressentirait Prim et ma mère en me voyant mourir sur ces fichus écrans au district douze me brisait le cœur. Pourquoi devions-nous faire ça ? Pourquoi nous battre jusqu'à la mort pour des choses dont nous n'étions même pas coupable ? Tout ça me donnait envie de vomir. Je ne voulais pas me battre, et tuer, mais là-bas, dans l'arène, je n'aurais pas le choix. Je tuerais, ou mourrais. J'allais sûrement tuer des pauvres adolescents innocents aimés de leur famille qui n'avaient jamais voulus ça non plus. Je ressentais une haine profonde contre le Capitole. Une haine que je pouvais difficilement contenir. J'avais envie de détruire ce gouvernement pour les pauvres adolescents qu'ils avaient envoyés à la mort sans aucun remords ou culpabilité. Ils méritaient tous de subir le même sort ! Tous ! Ce n'était pas mon genre de souhaiter ce genre de choses, mais je ne ressentais aucun regret. Être capable d'envoyer des adolescents ou même des enfants à la mort pour des jeux stupides était honteux, et devrait être punissable de mort. Mais, de la tombe, je doutais de pouvoir voir cela un jour. Non, quoi que je fasse ou penser, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, jamais le Capitole ne sera renversé, et des milliers d'autres jeunes seront condamnés à mourir dans des arènes stupides pour des raisons stupides. Peeta et moi allions probablement mourir, et jamais je ne reverrais Gale ou Prim, ou même ma mère, ou Haymitch, ou qui que ce soit. C'était la fin...**


End file.
